


《地府公务员恋爱实录》1 奈何桥

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《地府公务员恋爱实录》 [1]
Category: ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 1587和1927在2015相遇, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 亡灵洋X鬼差岳，内容如标题，欢乐沙雕向。一九年八月死党递的梗，当时磨磨蹭蹭写了7000字。后来阴差阳错没继续写下去，一不小心就二零二零了。犹豫再三决定先放出来，算是立FLAG督促自己填坑。写在前面：1.进入阴司后，容貌身形永远定格在往生时的状态。2.名字是故意设置成这样的，跟蒸煮大名有关系，跟故事背景和情节走向也有关系。3.作为刀厂厂长，请珍惜我难得的HE。4.黑色喜剧：乐意琢磨细节的可以对照历史，不乐意琢磨细节的就当沙雕文看也可以。5.爱我请点赞、留言并推荐给你的同好，好人一生都瘦ORZ=============================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《地府公务员恋爱实录》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605373
Kudos: 5





	《地府公务员恋爱实录》1 奈何桥

**Author's Note:**

> 亡灵洋X鬼差岳，内容如标题，欢乐沙雕向。
> 
> 一九年八月死党递的梗，当时磨磨蹭蹭写了7000字。后来阴差阳错没继续写下去，一不小心就二零二零了。犹豫再三决定先放出来，算是立FLAG督促自己填坑。
> 
> 写在前面：  
> 1.进入阴司后，容貌身形永远定格在往生时的状态。  
> 2.名字是故意设置成这样的，跟蒸煮大名有关系，跟故事背景和情节走向也有关系。  
> 3.作为刀厂厂长，请珍惜我难得的HE。  
> 4.黑色喜剧：乐意琢磨细节的可以对照历史，不乐意琢磨细节的就当沙雕文看也可以。  
> 5.爱我请点赞、留言并推荐给你的同好，好人一生都瘦ORZ  
> =============================================================

1 奈何桥

“奈何桥上有亡灵寻衅滋事，一殿人手不足，请求二殿支援。”  
得，又来活儿了。  
余特使认命地从小憩的榻上坐起，唤上手下们出发。

余特使大名余翙，民国九年生于北平，卒于民国二十七年文夕大火。十八岁的翩翩少年，西南联大机械工程学系开学才三个月，随教授赴长沙参加研讨会。浓烟四起，好不容易挪腾闪躲逃了出来，听到孩子的哭声就又折了回去。在烧着的房梁砸下之前，余翙用尽全力把幼童推了出去。  
这是余特使在阳间的最后记忆。  
步履蹒跚的老大帝国自十九世纪中叶就开始天天死人，年年死人：余同学不幸赶上了一个小高潮；排队等投胎的亡魂实在太多，他的转世被安排在八十年后。善良的人活着的时候能为陌生孩童在火场里拼命，死后自然也不忍心对工作量超载的地府手旁观，尤其是热心帮他争取早日投胎的二殿阎罗楚江王。  
西南联大的高材生考个地府公务员，还不是分分钟的事儿？  
牛头马面/黑白无常/日夜游神/各路判官和大小鬼王……余翙在各个岗位都轮转过，能举一反三又勤学好问，没有什么JD是他拿不下的。于是，楚江王给这位KPI爆表的优秀员工设立了特殊头衔和相应的职位：特使，统领特别行动队，专门处理紧急事件、危险情况和特殊任务。特使的直接领导是楚江王，所以余翙在二殿的地位仅次于他。可余翙并没有恃宠而骄，他的人品和能力一样出众，所以鬼缘极佳、冥界各处都吃的开。唯一的不足大概就是直男审美：觉得灰色禁脏，便日日灰袍灰衣灰裤灰靴一灰到底——玉树临风的好皮囊就这样被主人不屑一顾。加之他本就单名一个“翙”字，地府各色鬼等便都尊他一声“灰头儿”或者“灰爷”。

灰爷最近烦得很，有个从冻结状态中突然苏醒的古老亡灵天天作妖，令鬼不得安生。这厮一会儿去恶狗岭逗弄犬族、结果被追得上蹿下跳、嗞儿哇乱叫，一会儿又在黄泉路上寻泉眼、顺带摘光了彼岸花；一会儿在土地庙骚扰土地公公坐班、还偷吃阳间敬的贡品，一会儿又去三生石上查户口、还试图作诗留名……  
总之：只有你想不到，没有他做不到。

而此子能如此明目张胆、丧心病狂 ，  
追本溯源.......竟是地府的历史性工作失误。

明万历十五年，阳间风平浪静，阴间却是风云诡谲：北阴酆都大帝不服天齐仁圣大帝的领导地位，暗中勾结党羽、发展亲信，试图犯上作乱。中层管理的五方鬼帝和罗酆六天纷纷站队，内讧一起，冥界顿时乱作一团。十殿阎罗真心觉得做鬼很难，既要苟存于乱世又要维持殿内的正常运转。大小鬼王们也搅了进去，连带着拐走了日夜游神、各路判官等基层办事员。可用的公职鬼员越来越少，各殿只得提拔新鬼；所以工作流程上出问题，也就屡见不鲜了。  
要么说这个捣蛋鬼……  
其实是倒霉催的呢。

幽都不安，跟他同期下来的都是阳间当朝的名臣。负责勾魂索命的黑白无常是新手，不知是忙得顾不上、还是看人下菜碟儿，总之把他忘在了鬼门关。这厮生前体弱，是个丹药参汤不离口的病秧子；死前情绪激动又不小心磕了脑袋，一入阴司就谜之冻结，好似阳间的植物人。  
无鬼认领，这货跟鬼门关前一躺就是四百多年。  
所以起初余特使是极其可怜这个病秧子的，连忙请示上级，想安排他尽快投胎；楚江王闻言大惊，只得唤崔判官查档案；崔判官捧着生死簿翻来覆去研究了半天，却也说不出个所以然……最后还是二殿DH楚江王硬着头皮忽悠：“你沉睡这四百多年，阳间物换星移、历史变迁，本王怕你骤然转世无法适应……”说谎的艺术在于细节，楚江王很会，“不如先在地府修养些时日，了解了解阳间的情况后……再做打算，可好？”  
余翙明白，倒霉蛋的情况实在是特殊。  
若真按规矩层层上报，怕是要惊动掌握生死源头的南北斗星君：那二殿阎罗和这满殿的鬼差都要凉透，说不定还会波及五方鬼帝、罗酆六天甚至北阴酆都大帝。而且自从地府学阳间引入无纸化办公系统后，投胎的操作流程也发生了与时俱进的变革：除部分必须紧急或单独处理的亡灵外，剩下的按照生前德行和作为拿到各自应得的指标（比如性别啊家境啊命数等）后，就等机器摇号决定投胎的时辰。

那为啥要引进这个劳什子摇号机制呢？  
因为……阳间的人口压力也不小呀。  
这当然不是从全球视角得出的结论，奈何不是所有亡灵来世都想换换口味、申请转入西方冥界的。在八大地狱轮番受刑的毕竟是少数，等投胎的队伍永远是长的。既然安排谁先谁后十殿阎罗都会落埋怨，不如把锅甩给机器。  
拿到爱的哦是投胎的号码牌的亡灵们——当然也就是不用量刑受刑的良鬼——会在地府的监督下，进行[冥间再就业]。除了十殿阎罗外，罗酆六天、五方鬼帝和其他机关都需要人（鬼）手。再说望乡台啊金鸡山啊迷魂殿等基础设施，总是需要人（鬼）工维护和修缮的。若这些岗位都不中意，也可选择自主创业——小吃店、茶室、陶瓷工坊之类的都可以。  
总之，地府不接受[无业游鬼]。

倒霉蛋儿先在地府藏经阁恶补了自己沉睡那四百多年的风起云涌，获得新知的他仿佛打开了新世界的大门，总想搞事。原因嘛……他生前缠绵病榻，成天跟大姑娘小媳妇儿似的大门不出二门不迈，人生自是有诸多遗憾。谁知死后身子骨竟莫名的结实，在还魂崖不慎坠落却安然无恙；于是骨子里不安分的种子迅速生根发芽，开始日常花式作死，还美其名曰[探索未知]。所以地府公务员们才能频频在恶狗岭啊黄泉路啊土地庙什么的捉他个现行，次次都是既扰乱地府治安、还引起群众围观。这厮倒也从不反抗，笑嘻嘻地被拎回或移交至二殿问询室，进行为期两到三天的[地府治安教育]后，再大摇大摆地出来，开始新一轮的花式作死……  
谁叫二殿四百年前给人丢在了鬼门关，  
还想不起来呢？

“你就不能消停两天么？”余特使这阵儿被烦得天天右眼皮猛跳，终于发出灵魂一问。“这……”刺头儿眨眨丹凤眼，一脸无辜，“难得身子骨禁折腾，我……我不得抓紧机会嘛。”“抓你妹的抓！”余特使气不打一出来，眼看就要挥手，刺头儿立刻撒泼打滚儿：“天哪夭寿啦，二殿特使打人啦！”跟着一起出现场的行动队队员们也很委屈：本以为跟着热血难凉的余大人能成就一番事业、封狼居胥，谁知这半年净跟阳间的居委会大妈似的……  
——拉群架了。

哦对了，这个刺头儿大名杨宸黎，家中行三，字叔也，诨名杨少/杨三/杨老三。剑眉星目，身形挺拔，不说话时是个风度翩翩的贵公子。就是这个审美吧……  
反正他阴间各路社交网站和APP的ID都是[大红花]。

扯远了，咱说回奈何桥。  
“铜蛇铁狗任争餐，永堕奈河无出路”。虽然真正的奈何桥并没有《西游记》里那么狰狞可怖，但目前青石桥面的五格台阶上确已乱作一团。一殿的日夜游神、牛头马面、黑白无常正在分段维持秩序，试图恢复[善灵向前、恶灵进血池]的交通分流。奈何亡灵势众，且被极具煽动性的罪恶源头吸引住后……  
“有道是：谁若九十七岁死，奈何桥上等三年。好啦，今天的地府知识小课堂就到这……”丹凤眼/高个子/太平洋宽肩，大厚嘴唇叭叭儿地跟这儿忽悠，不是杨宸黎又谁？他最近迷上了从阳间传过来的网络传媒，喜欢拍小视频分享到各个社交平台上；点击率贼高，眼看就要成为地府21世纪新一代网红。  
诸位看官请放心，刺头儿混的自然是地府版的WeiBo/WeiXin/INS/Bilibili……毕竟他做的是[real • one thousand way to die]，让阳间的凡人们看到还得了？  
Emmmmmmm，其实让余特使看见……也不得了。

“[哔—]，怎么又是你啊？”  
能把温文尔雅的余大人逼出京骂的，只有这位[虚心接受、坚决不改]的惯犯。  
“余大人，我这……这不是正常取材嘛。”杨作死一如既往的油嘴滑舌，奈何余特使油盐不进：“正常取材难道是以[扰乱地府治安]为代价的么？”奈何桥一共三层：善鬼在上，恶鬼在下，善恶兼半在中，皆男左女右；现在被杨三这么一闹，桥头桥尾都堵死了。特别行动队的鬼差们到现场就被灰头儿赶去支援一殿的兄弟们，灰头儿本人自然要跟杨三单(死)挑(磕)到底。  
而当事人丝毫没意识到自己造成的恶劣影响，居然还抱有侥幸心理：“余大人，能不能容我把这期视频剪出来发布，再跟你走啊？”“你[哔—哔——]当我们二殿是什么地方？”余特使气笑了，“讨价还价的菜市场么？”杨三最近资源正旺，接了不少广告和代言，视频真的不能开天窗。“岂敢岂敢，”杨三满脸堆笑，丹凤眼都挤成了一条线，简直就是一只傻乎乎的金毛，“余大人英明神武，肯定不会跟我等小人一般见识。”  
其实杨宸黎吹彩虹屁的水平很高，奈何前科太多，在地府公务员系统中无半分信誉可言。余翙这几个月都在跟他斗志斗勇，[莲花台容量超载]、 [擅闯鬼界堡嫌犯在逃]、[供养阁阴兵配给失窃]等大小案件都拖着未处理。得亏冥界现在也是无纸化办公，不然余特使的青玉案怕是要被公文压塌了。  
“不跟我走也行，”余特使突然狡黠一笑，小虎牙晃得杨老三出神，“望乡台修缮护栏，黄泉路种彼岸花——你选一个。”杨宸黎五雷轰顶：“大人，你这是逼我放甲方鸽子、断我财路哇！”眼看桥面秩序逐渐恢复，余翙不想再跟罪魁废话，上来就夺他的go pro；杨宸黎虽是亡灵却无修行，所以无力还击、只得闪躲。可毕竟是二殿对不起杨宸黎在先，楚江王私下叮嘱过余翙：执法时不得动粗、不得过分。一身本领的余特使只得当自己是个没有法力的凡人，跟泥鳅般灵活的杨作死在奈何桥上玩[老鹰捉小鸡]。  
这画面太美……  
大家都想看。  
俩加起来快六百岁的古老亡灵扭做一起，“噗通”一声、跌入忘川。


End file.
